Excitantemente Prohibido
by May-07
Summary: Nadie podrá separarnos jamás. Primero muerto antes que alejarme de ti. Y piénsalo de este modo, nuestra relación es excitante.


_¡Hola gente!_

_Aquí yo con otro one :3_

_Es mi primer SoulxMaka así que espero que les guste :)_

_¡Nos leemos abajo! xD_

* * *

_**Excitantemente Prohibido**_

**...**

"**Su amor estaba marcado desde el inicio de sus vidas."**

**...**

Estaba prohibido y ella lo sabía muy bien. Aún recordaba por todo lo que su mamá y su papá tuvieron que pasar cuando las personas se enteraron que ambos tenían un romance y, para colmo, una hija.

Todos pensaban que la niña era hija de otro usuario y no de un arma. ¡Ja! Ilusos fueron todos al creerlo. Estúpidos fueron al creer que su madre había tenido una aventura con otro hombre que luego la abandonó con su hija a cuestas.

Pero el precio por ocultar la verdad fue caro. Cuando la pequeña tenía cuatro años todo se descubrió. Su madre fue desterrada y su padre pudo quedarse por ser el Death Scythe del Shinigami. Desde ese día, la niña no vio jamás a su mamá de nuevo.

Y esa pequeña, ahora ya toda una adolescente de 17 años, miraba a la luna con nostalgia, pensando en su madre, en su padre y en ella misma y su arma. En esos momentos se preguntaba ¿por qué no le había tocado un arma mujer? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Soul Eater Evans y no otro?

A los ojos de todos solo eran amigos, un usuario y un arma que tenían que estar juntas para combatir el mal. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Puede que fueran amigos, pero detrás de esa amistad había algo más oscuro, más profundo y más secreto. Un sentimiento que era mal visto por la sociedad vaya uno a saber por qué motivos. ¿Qué había de malo en que un usuario se enamorara de un arma? Para ella no tenía sentido esa estúpida regla que estaba impuesta desde hace ya muchos años.

Un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Soul, no podía alejarlo de su cabeza ni de su corazón. ¡Era desesperante! Si había algo que la caracterizaba era que nunca rompía las reglas. Pero ahora le parecía una misión imposible seguir la regla que se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Está prohibida una relación amorosa entre un arma y su usuario"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué parecía que las cosas malas solo le pasaban a ella? Sabía que si seguía viéndose con Soul a escondidas terminaría como sus padres, y la idea de alejarse de su arma no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, por más que se repetía que debía terminar todo para que no la separaran de él, ella no podía parar.

Hacía unos tres meses que su relación había comenzado. De solo recordarlo, Maka Albarn sonreía tontamente. Cuando Soul le dijo que ella le gustaba, Maka creyó morir de la sorpresa y la felicidad. Él se lo dijo sin rodeos, tomándola desprevenida y con la guardia baja. Maka no supo que responder y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle un beso. Si, había sido algo lanzado de su parte pero no se arrepentía porque Soul no la rechazó, al contrario, él se encargó de profundizar el beso abriéndole la boca y metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo.

Maka llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los tocó suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Estaba segura de que aun podía sentir el calor de la boca de Soul sobre la suya. Y la verdad era que no podía sentirse más feliz que ahora al evocar esos recuerdos.

Puede que lo suyo estuviera prohibido y, para la gran mayoría, fuera desagradable, pero para ella no había cosa más adorable que Soul mimándola, consintiéndola y acariciándola. Para Maka lo mejor era despertarse todas las mañanas con un chico de cabellos blancos abrazándola y dormirse mirando a esos ojos rojos que la cautivaban por completo.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de la chica. Ella que tanto se había jurado no cometer el error de su madre, terminó como ella, atada a su arma en cuerpo y alma. Y Maka sabía, perfectamente, que jamás iba a poder negarle algo a Soul. Siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron y eso, ahora, no iba a poder cambiarlo.

– ¿En qué piensas?

Maka Albarn sonrió al oír esa voz y al sentir como la abrazaban por detrás.

–En nosotros…

– ¿De forma buena o mala?

–Supongo que buena.

Soul Eater Evans soltó una suave risa al escuchar esas palabras.

–Piensas demasiado, Maka.

–No puedo evitarlo… No quiero que terminemos como…

–Eso jamás pasará.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? A mí me desterraran como a mi madre y tú te quedaras por ser un Death Scythe como mi padre.

–Maka, si llegan a desterrarte, yo me iré contigo.

–Pero… Ser un Death Scythe siempre fue tu sueño, no quiero arrebatártelo…

–Sí, siempre fue mi sueño… Pero ahora mi sueño es otro.

Maka se giró para mirar, directamente, a los ojos de su acompañante, intentando descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza.

Soul la miró intensamente y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Y eso fue suficiente para ella.

No más dudas ni preocupaciones.

No más miedos e inseguridades.

Sentir, amar y vivir era lo que importaba.

Quizás lo que hacían y lo que eran a espaldas de todos era un grave error, un fatal error, pero a ellos poco les importaba. Se amaban, se deseaban y con eso era suficiente.

"Nadie podrá separarnos jamás. Primero muerto antes que alejarme de ti. Y piénsalo de este modo, nuestra relación es excitante"

Y Maka no podía estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras. Sin duda su relación era estimulante, divertida y un montón de otros calificativos porque, dijeran lo que dijeran, lo que ellos mantenían era… Excitantemente Prohibido.

**...**

"**Porque por más prohibido que fuera, ellos seguirían amándose hasta el final."**

**...**

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Qué tal?_

_Salió lo que salió xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado :3_

**_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_**

**_May_**


End file.
